


Mission IOU

by Hazazel



Series: Google recognition is messing up [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demiromantic Character, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Noya is lame, Pining, Tanaka is a supportive friend, Trans Male Character, because if I can have a rare pair polyblob I won't pass, mentionned asaone and asanoya, side ennoyaha, side tanadai, so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa smiles at him and Yuu knows he has it bad.<br/>And then he spends some time pining and complaining to Tanaka. And maybe does something about it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission IOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yatotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatotoro/gifts).



> Hello ! The thrilling series made out of the [google recognition post](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/post/142731883922/haikyuu-character-names-as-recognized-by-google) by [Yato](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/) continues !  
> I love writing lame characters and pining. I hope you enjoy !

Oikawa smiles at him and Yuu knows he has it _bad_.

 

“Ryuu ! His smile ! It was like he _knew_ I would receive his serve and then he _aimed at me_ and now I _can't sleep_.”

“Yeah, I noticed, it's like, two am ?”

“Oh my God Ryuu do you think I have a crush ?”

Ryuu snorts loud enough to make him flinch and then wheezes like this is the best joke Yuu ever told.

“You- you think ? Oh my god I wonder what makes you be- believe you could have a _crush_ ! Was it the hour- one hour long speech you just gave me about his hair and determination and how beautiful his nose wrinkle is ?”

Yuu is changing country tomorrow morning. Never coming back to Karasuno again. Talking Chikara into never agreeing to meet with Seijou, especially when Oikawa magically happens to be around when he should be in his university, practising his serve.

Chikara will probably laugh and kiss Yahaba harder.

Damn. Yuu has it so bad.

 

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] yuu this isnt possible anymore u just have to confess SOMEHOW

[ **From:** **r** **olling** **thunderrr** ] do u even know how to confess

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] no but we can ask my sis?? she probs has advice

[ **From:** **r** **olling** **thunderrr** ] no offence ryuu but i dont think saeko is the best at dating advice

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] hoW DARE U

[ **From:** **r** **olling** **thunderrr** ] I NEED REAL ADVICE OK

[ **From:** **r** **olling t** **underrr** ] ITS THE GRAND KING I DONT WANNA FUCK SHIT UP

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] um excuse u

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] this guy is probs twice as bad as kageyama and u see how this one is

[ **From:** **r** **olling** **thunderrr** ] omg ur right im doomed ill just forget everything abt this damn crush

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] yea right like i believe u

[ **From:** **r** **olling** **thunderrr** ] shut uuuup

 

Ryuu is making wild hand signs but to be honest, Yuu isn't really paying any attention – Oikawa came to practice _again_ and is now being overly focused on him _again_. Or maybe Yuu is too focused. The result is the same, and it's Yuu not forgetting anything about his stupid crush on someone from another team that will probably never pay any attention to him outside of the court.

Wow, that was actually – that was a pretty sad trail of thoughts. Yuu is just sad.

“Ryuu ! Catch me !”

When in doubt, raise your voice and make some stupid stunt that will make the first years gape. That's pretty eye-catching, too, and – oh god no, Oikawa actually turned to look at him and now he is chuckling – real life chuckle, not the fake game thing Yuu already heard. He is _fucked_.

“Yuu, if you make one more comment about his laugh, I swear I drop you right in front of his eyes.”

“You're a true friend, Ryuu.”

 

[ **From:** **r** **olling** **crush** ] ok i should probs do something abt my crush

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] no shit

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] what made u think abt that??

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] ryuuuu

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] ok ok!! u gonna ask him out?

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] yahaba may have already done that part for me

[ **From:** **r** **olling** **crush** ] we have a movie night planned for like in two days

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] WAT????

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] omg this is what i call fast forward

[ **From:** **r** **olling** **crush** ] yahaba kind of told me fast forward isnt his jam

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] demi?? anyway this friend date is great!!

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] and here i was thinking ud pine for at least five more months

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] RUDE

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] haha

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] no but rly im impressed

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] yea u should be!!! now go ask daichi out

[ **From:** **d** **ragon boi** ] im not putting my life on the line bc yahaba had more guts than u omg

 

Oikawa has a pretty laugh, that sounds kind of fake, and that he gives to Yuu for almost all of their first meeting – it's _not_ a date. He stops once Yuu makes a snide remark on how leaning on his hand during the movie totally ruined his hairdo, which makes him look like the alien from the movie. It was apparently the right thing to say.

Oikawa also has a genuine laugh, that makes Yuu's heart flutter so much he thinks Oikawa might notice. It's pretty, too, but infinitely better, and makes Yuu feel just a tiny bit special.

Yuu can't say he didn't expect it, with how hard Oikawa was trying not to laugh in front of that awful vampire movie, but there is a third laugh. It's ugly, kind of, a gurgling sound that comes from Oikawa's belly up to his nose, and Yuu is set on discovering every single way to make Oikawa laugh like this a bit more.

 

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] im in soooo deep ryuu

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] wtf we have a match tomorrow morning can u pine another day

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] NO I CANNOT

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] JUST

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] From: Tooru ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

good luck for your match tomorrow yuu!! (9｀･ω･)9 tell me how it goes and don't forget to sleep well!!! （*＾3＾）

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] the kaomojis have killed me yuu

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] ryuu ur focusing on the wrong thing!!! kissing kaomoji!!!

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] thank god daichi never uses any

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] ur just jealous

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] what did u answer?

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] i couldnt send another kaomoji so i probs said gnight or sth like usual

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] wow, and me thinking ud confess one day

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] shut uuuuuup u know its not like that

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] hm ofc its not like that, my crush on daichi was not like that either

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] dude just tell him u like him and see how it goes

[ **From:** **r** **olling crush** ] thats actually a rly good advice ryuu, there was no need asking for ur sis after all

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] yea yea im great, now SLEEP

 

Of course he can do it. Tooru is walking towards him, and it's so cute how he tries to act all responsible in front of his former teammates when Yuu saw him eat an entire muffin in one bite the other day, but it's also super dorky and super lame. Which means that – that Yuu has a chance and he'll be damned if he doesn't try.

“Oh, but look who came to see me !”

“How much did you pay the Karasuno libero so he'd pretend to be dating you ?”

“Rude, Yahaba ! He willingly hangs out with me, right, Yuu ?”

Yuu can almost see the giant thumbs up Yahaba is giving him from behind Tooru's back. He can't really fuck this up, right ?

“Um- yea- I REALLY LIKE YOU !”

Yahaba looks concerned for a second before Tooru snorts his ugly laugh and jumps into Yuu's arms.

“Oh, you can carry me, nice ! We should date.”

Yuu almost drops him in surprise but manages to hold on – and if he talks a little too loud when he answers yes well no one can blame him.

 

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] wow much dramatic such reveal

[ **From:** **small king** ] and then he said my binder would look cooler w aliens on it and we spent the hour doodling on it

[ **From:** **small king** ] i couldnt take it off before but now idk if i dont wanna take it off EVER or take it off and spend days looking at it

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] THAT IS SO DISGUSTINGLY SWEET

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] get off my phone u lovesick bird

[ **From:** **small king** ] yea right not before u tell me how ur date w daichi went

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] it might have been a double date w asahi and aone

[ **From:** **small king** ] wtf wtf I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING

[ **From:** **small king** ] if u forget anything asahi will tell me and I WILL KNOW

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] the great king is rly rubbing off on u omg

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] i still cant believe u yelled at him that u liked him that was so not smooth

[ **From:** **small king** ] shut uuuup be sappy so i can laugh at u too

[ **From:** **daichi** **boi** ] wellll its gonna take a while but here u go

**Author's Note:**

> \- According to the Hq!! wikia, one of Noya's goals is to “Always keep voice raised” and I think it fits him very well but it's also very lame  
> \- Yahaba is watching everything from afar and being very amused. Until Oikawa spams their phone with texts that start to have more sad kaomojis in them than actual letters and that's when they know they need to do something about it. (genderfluid Yahaba eyy)  
> \- This happens during Noya's third year, so Asahi is in uni and he talks with Aone, since Moniwa rooms with him and you know how “meeting my friend's friends” works (or I least I imagine it works like this ?)  
> \- Trans Noya and demirom ace Oikawa are some of my favourite hc ! And they'd be so cute together can you imagine ! (Iwaizumi needs to be saved 2k16) Also, Oikawa is Totally Not Jealous of Noya's great hair  
> \- Tanaka is the best supportive friend, thanks to Saeko. And they're that one friend that gives the best dating advice but never ever seems to follow them.
> 
> Thank you sooo much for all the kudos and views and comments I've had for this series ! You guys are amazing !


End file.
